Goodbye
by Westfield's Maple
Summary: Sakura couldn't take it anymore. There's only so much she can take before breaking. Sasuke? What does he do then? One-shot.


"What is your problem?! The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with _you_!"

"I _told_ you she's no one!"

"Well that's what you say every _fucking_ time! Can't you understand how I feel?"

"No! I can't! What _do_ you feel?!"

"…Nothing! I feel nothing! That's it…"

"…"

"I'm done. Goodbye."

Sakura willed herself to turn her back from him, the cause of all the pain in her nearly perfect life. Why was it so hard for him to see, to understand? She knew how he felt annoyed with all those fangirls of his. She understood his personality, she knew very well he would just choose to simply ignore the overwhelming presence of them all instead of making a fuss about it despite feeling annoyed. Still, Sakura just couldn't take it. She couldn't stay still seeing him do nothing to fend off other girls, when he had her as his girlfriend. Sakura wasn't blind, and she's anything but stupid. In fact, she's the exact opposite. She excels in every course she took, and despite her pink locks and gigantic forehead, her emerald stunning eyes throws people off with her gaze. People, anyone, everyone, could see it, the pain, bravery, fearlessness reflecting from them. Haruno Sakura, was simply someone people envy and desire.

The one thing people couldn't cope their brains with is the fact that Sakura never stopped giving her heart to the one man so similar yet the total opposite of her – Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke outdoes himself in his studies, much like Sakura (though let's ignore the fact that he doesn't need to study as hard). Well, that's the only thing similar about them. Sasuke is everything Sakura isn't. He isn't kind like her, he prefers to ignore people and stay aloof, he hates people while Sakura loves them (probably the reason she's aiming to be a doctor, to help people). Sasuke finds anything annoying, including Sakura. Yet after years of doting him, they both got together. The day it went official, was the day their friends and the entire school (they were still in high school, a month before graduation) doubted the fact that it _wasn't_ raining. The sun was shining brightly, as if showering the new couple with gifts of light (Naruto blek-ed at the thought). The breath-taking, optimistic girl was going out – _dating_ , that obnoxious boy who acts as if there's a pole stuck in his ass every minute.

Sakura thought back on how inconceivable it was for Sasuke to accept her confession after such a long time. The very same Sasuke who deemed her annoying, who'd frown when they were paired up for class projects. The exact same man who shook her off as a topic from his friends by calling her a nuisance. She remembered having him hiss at her, on how weak and vulnerable she was. Sakura let more tears fall, she knew deep down from the very start that they would never work out that this relationship – their relationship was too good to be true. Even after getting together, Sasuke hadn't treated her any different. He never greeted her differently, never with a caring tone, not even with a hinge of softness. Sasuke has never asked her out for dates, Sakura was the one who initiates it. How'd Sakura go out of her way to make non-sweetening cookies for him and his only reply is "hn". And every time that happens, it would only force the sword in her heart plunge deeper and deeper.

"Why was I so stupid… how did I believed he cared…"

Sasuke ran, he couldn't afford to lose her anymore. He wasted so many years leaving her hanging. He can't just watch her walk right out of his life! Sasuke cursed under his breath when he met a junction, trying his best to think like her, he followed his intuition and went right. Sasuke mentally beat himself up for being able to mess things up so badly. Of all things it just had to be his relationship with the pink hair angel (Sasuke slapped himself the first time he thought of Sakura as an angel but soon it became a habit because there was no denying it). He understood, he knew. Sasuke, despite asking Sakura how she feels, knew the answer for that from the very beginning. He knew she was jealous, she was fed up of that attitude of his, and he knew that she hasn't stop loving him. Same goes for him, and it's embarrassing for him cause well – Sasuke, _Uchiha_ , is still very much in love with Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke understood too that he could never be enough for her. The only thing he couldn't bring himself to digest is that why would Sakura like him? He was rude to her, he treated her as if she was nothing to him, less than a friend, yet she never stopped liking him. Sasuke had tried everything to make her give up, all because he thinks that he isn't good enough for her. It's his weakness to express his feelings, thus automatically giving him the thought that he could never give Sakura the happiness she deserves. Sasuke was bad in gestures as well, sometimes when going out on dates with Sakura (she takes the initiative, not him), he spotted couples holding hands and smiling at each other warmly, laughing about something silly probably. Yet there he was, both hands stuck in his pockets, heck, he couldn't even give Sakura a small smile, Sasuke could only muster a smirk, which was barely a smile!

Sasuke thought back on the things he had done for her. She may not be able to tell, but Sasuke had indeed done a few things behalf on his (now ex) girlfriend. That one day Sasuke told her that she was annoying to him, it was to make her give up on him. When his friends talked about her, he called her a nuisance because he doesn't like hearing them bad-mouth her. During class projects, he frowned whenever he get paired up with her because he knew he wouldn't be able to focus in class anymore. Sakura may be a bit dense, but during dates, Sasuke would glare at every men that so much even glance their way. Sasuke wouldn't walk beside her, he would walk behind her, just to make sure nothing bad happens to her. Uchiha Sasuke _didn't_ snarl at his fangirls because he liked seeing Sakura jealous (well that backfired didn't it). He spotted her figure not far from himself, even in the dark he could recognize her!

"Sa… Sakura!"

Sakura abruptly came to a halt, she was hallucinating wasn't she? Did she miss him that much? Sakura bitterly admitted how her mind had made her move slowly in hopes to see him running after her but she didn't think…

"Sakura! Please, stop! Listen to me please!"

Sasuke's heart stopped. He swore he had never felt so helpless in his life. Everything in his thoughts had been vaporized, all but one – reclaiming _her_ , Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, is willing to discard everything he has in life, for this one girl.

"…Sasuke…"

This one girl that had fought for him years ago until now. This girl who, no matter how agonizing the things he'd done to her, came running back to him. The same girl – no, _woman_ , who had accepted everything he has and is, even though all he is would never be enough.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I… I don't have a lot to offer you, but…"

"…"

"… but I'm willing to change, help me with that _please_. I'm sorry I'm not as… expressive. I'm sorry I don't show what I'm feeling. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you again…"

"Sasuke… I gave you that chance… you used it all up and I-"

Sasuke braced everything, he ran, he caught her in his arms, he nuzzled his face into that pink soft hair with a twinge of bubble gum shampoo scent, he missed it. He will miss it, so he would be damned to let her go.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I… Look at me Sakura."

Reluctantly she did, Sakura looked up and she never regretted it. That moment her gaze met with his, she understood more than ever. She had understand why didn't Naruto, despite always thinking she could go for better, had that goofy-confident smile on his face when she told him they were together. She understood how Ino had shaked her head hearing the news, yet smiled about it, shrugging as if there's nothing she could've done (when she probably could've hooked Sakura up with a better guy). Sakura understood that every time he saw her, albeit not greeting her properly, would just plop down beside her on the cushion. She understood how Sasuke would grunt saying how boring the chick flick she's watching is, yet made no attempt to switch the channel. She understood that he didn't ask her out, because even without dates, he would always be hanging around, and there'd be no difference, because he's still with her.

Sakura suddenly came in terms that when she thought she understood him the most, she had missed out other things which Uchiha Sasuke did for her.

Sasuke was beyond nervous, he never found locking gaze with anyone as hard as he did now. He wanted her to understand how much she means to him. How clueless he is in everything _but_ her. Sasuke wanted her to see that he needs her soft touch in his life. Sasuke wanted her to see how much he enjoyed spending time with her. The delicate things she does for him. The subtle things she says only for him to hear. Everything from top to toe of her, Sasuke needs in his life. All he hoped now is that she could see it. He couldn't say it out properly, and hates himself for it. He can't do any gestures to show her he cared since she would think about why he didn't do it before. So of all things, Sasuke chose to express his thoughts and perceptions through his eyes, because admittedly, he has never (ever) look to her in the eyes properly before. He was afraid he would breakdown instead of her. He was afraid that what she sees in him from his eyes wouldn't satisfy her, and she'd leave.

Sasuke abruptly realise that despite avoiding eye to eye contact with her, it was the key from the very beginning, the solution, the book to his mind for Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… I- I'm sorry I was so blind, I-"

Sasuke smiled. A genuine smile. Not a smirk, not a grin (he doesn't do that a lot though). A true smile, and all reserved for the woman in front of him. He scolded Sakura mentally for apologizing, especially after what he did.

Sakura saw. She saw the one gesture he did only and only for her, not even Naruto seen it before. (You'd expect Sakura to gasps upon this big change from her Uchiha but no) Sakura merely let tears flow out, as of now its official that she belongs to him and him her.

"Sakura…

She looked up to the man she would never fail to love. A soft smile of her own, biting her lips, to prevent more tears from falling. Yet, she failed, so so badly, because what she heard wasn't something she'd expect in years to come.

…I love you."


End file.
